О боже, и вы тоже?
by susanivanova12
Summary: Ангел сообщает, что нужно срочно выдвигаться в другую страну – нужно спасти одну невинную душу


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: R

**Пейринг**: Шерлок, Джон, Дин, Сэм, Кастиил, Генри Найт

**Жанр**: Action/ Adventure, повседневность, мистика

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Саммари**: Ангел сообщает, что нужно срочно выдвигаться в другую страну – нужно спасти одну невинную душу

**Статус**: закончен

**О боже, и вы тоже?**

Красотка в умопомрачительном бикини так соблазнительно изгибалась, что Дин уже едва ли не капал слюной – все- таки пятый размер! Не каждый день увидишь такую вкуснотищу.

Медленная музыка, блестящий пилон, красно- золотой подиум, каблуки, максимально открытое белье, длинные черные волосы, томные стоны – все это и немного больше заставили охотника расстегнуть зиппер джинсов и плотоядно облизнуться.

- О, да, детка! – воодушевленно произнес он.

- Дин, есть разговор,- раздался знакомый голос – стриптизерша пропала, сменившись молодым мужчиной – темноволосым, в светлом помятом плаще, черном костюме, с пронзительно-синими глазами и бесконечным терпением в них.

- Проклятье, Кас, я занят!- раздраженно застонал горе-любовник.- Какого че…

- Это срочно,- размеренно перебил ангел.- Нужно спасти человека.

- Сейчас?! – Дин так резко застегнул джинсы, что побоялся отхватить лишнего, но по законам сна все обошлось.- Кас, имей совесть, я десять часов был за рулем, я устал после войнушки, я спать хочу!

- Это не может ждать,- все так же терпеливо ответил Кастиил, с легким недоумением оглядывая полутемную комнату и пилон. - Твои сны всегда так одинаковы,- заметил он.

- Не твое дело!- оскорбился мужчина, вскочив.- Чего тебе надобно, старче? – бросил он.

- Грубить было не обязательно, у меня есть новое дело.

- А до утра это никак не может подождать?

- Уже утро.

- Но я только что…

Дин вздрогнул на кровати и проснулся, вздрогнув повторно от пристального взгляда своего хранителя, сидевшего на кровати и низко наклонившегося над человеком.

- Доброе утро, Дин,- преспокойнейше поприветствовал Кас.

- Что я говорил о личном пространстве?- Дин постарался не заскрежетать зубами от досады на ангела – тот упорно игнорировал все нормы поведения и постоянно норовил появиться нос к носу с подопечным, хотя жаловаться грех – ангел быстро учился, но его любопытство к человеческим снам было поистине неистребимо.

Кастиил отодвинулся и замер, глядя, как мужчина потягивается и зевает.

- Кроули…

- Кроули?- Сэм, спящий на соседней кровати, мгновенно вскочил. – Где?

- Кроули собрал много душ,- продолжил Кас.- Гибнут люди. Адские псы забирают дань.

Дин глубоко вздохнул.

- Предлагаешь заняться укрощением собак? Я не дрессировщик, от них же спасу нет. Кас, это не серьезно.

- Может погибнуть один очень важный для истории мира человек, Дин,- ангел не обратил внимания на вскочившего Сэма, рванувшего одеваться.

- И где?- Дин нахмурил брови – ехать в воскресенье категорически не хотелось. Дорога до этого чертового городка, потом утомительный бой с вампирским гнездом, потом очередной мотель, очередной бар, очередная официантка… хотя все равно не заладилось, ну да и ладно. Чертова работа! Чертова жизнь! Ни выходных, ни праздников.

- Гримпен.

- Это где? – Дин напряг мозг, силясь спросонья вспомнить расположение очередных городков во всех штатах страны.

- Недалеко от Дартмура.

- Сразу стало понятнее,- кисло осклабился охотник.

- Что-то такое я где-то слышал или читал,- Сэм прошлепал босыми ногами до умывальника и ополоснул лицо.- Индиана или Миссури?

- Англия,- помог ангел.

- Чувак, ты в своем уме? – Дин натянул футболку.- Какая Англия? У нас тут Армагеддон чуть не случился, а тебя тянет гаррипоттерствовать?

- Я не понимаю, о чем ты,- Кас чуть склонил голову набок, глядя на человека,- но именно там находится тот человек.

- Жаль беднягу, но если он заключил сделку…- договаривать Сэм не стал, поймав взгляд брата.

- Дин, это очень важно,- чуть нажал Кас.

- И как мы туда полетим? У меня денег в обрез,- Дин достал сбережения.- И я без своей малышки на британскую землю даже не почешусь ступить.

- Я перенесу вас,- Кас невозмутимо смотрел на своего человека.

Сэм едва не подавился зубной щеткой, закашлялся и почти умоляюще взглянул на брата.

Старший Винчестер распрямился, развел плечи, посулил сто чертей за пазуху каждому британскому подданному, тысячу – тому, кого надо было спасти, но, в конце концов, кивнул.

- Будем готовы через пять минут и… Кас, там хоть есть симпатичные девчонки?

Ангел поднялся и молча отошел к окну.

- Есть, наверное,- спустя почти минуту молчания выдохнул он.

- Тогда можно лететь,- решил Дин, натягивая джинсы, отпихивая брата от умывальника и приступая к чистке зубов.- И да, вот ишшо што, Каш,- сообщил он, старательно начищая зубы,- наферняка тамошняя еда отфратна.

- Там есть пироги,- Сэм вытер лицо полотенцем.- И бургеры тоже есть.

- Но пиво там дерьмофое,- не согласился Дин.

Ангел терпеливо дождался момента, когда оба брата собрались, вышли из номера, сели в машину и…

Черную машину марки Шевроле «Импала» Джон заметил еще на дороге, когда та обогнала их джип. Из окон Импалы грохотал рок, двое развеселых мужчин довольно слаженно надрывали глотки, подпевая песне – то ли туристы, то ли хиппи, то ли просто любители крепких наркотиков – сам черт не разберет. Импала лихо гнала вперед, обошла Джин на повороте и скрылась впереди.

Эту же машину и двоих уже визуально знакомых мужчин – один высоченный, с лицом ребенка и каким- то щенячьим взглядом, широкоплечий и длинноволосый, второй пониже, с красивым мужественным лицом, немного капризными губами, яркими и какими-то слишком внимательными глазами – Джон заприметил уже на базе Баскервилль. Незнакомцы в деловых черных костюмах и черных же солнцезащитных очках как раз выходили из ангара, к которому капрал вел самого Джона и Шерлока.

- Что за?..- коротко обрисовал все сомнения Джон, но его тут же отвлек Шерлок.

Чертовую машину Джон заметил в деревушке Гримпен у гостиницы, где Джон и Шерлок остановились.

- Кас сказал, что он где-то здесь,- раздраженно произнес тот, что пониже, вальяжно растянувшись с бокалом пива на стуле.

- Нужно опросить всех, это небольшая деревня, - ответил высоченный.- А почему Кас сразу ушел?

- Потому что он задница пернатая, - коротко и ясно ответил первый.- Народец тут какой-то небесно-синий, - внимательные зеленые глаза быстро и профессионально обшарили немногочисленных туристов и на мгновение задержались на Джоне.- Проблемы, приятель?- спросил мужчина Джона. Доктор поспешил отвести взгляд – все-таки он пялился, а это неприлично.

- Дин, не начинай,- мягко попросил второй, который выглядел помладше первого.

- Тут владельцы – педики,- зашипел тот, кого звали Дин.- Сэм, если это очередная его шутка, я ему перья повыщипаю пинцетом.

- Но они же не…

- Еще бы они рискнули!- Дин отпил пиво и поморщился.- Знаешь, я привык спать с тобой в одном номере, но не на одной же кровати,- приглушенно зашипел он снова. - И какого черта Кас не сказал, кого именно мы ищем? Я ему что, Гарри чертов Поттер в поисках философского камня? И Бобби трубку не берет. Я разорюсь на связи!

Сэм состроил щенячье лицо и уткнулся в ноутбук.

- М-м-м, любопытно,- заметил Шерлок, сидевший через стол и усиленно подслушавший разговор.- Джон, нам нужно идти, навестим Генри.

Шерлок поднялся, запахнул пальто и поднял воротник.

- Шерлок, ты и так круче некуда, зачем тебе это?- Джон едва не всплеснул руками – снова у детектива потребность в показухе.

- Что? Причем тут это? – возмутился тот, быстро бросив взгляд на увлеченную пару мужчин через стол – на него обратил внимание только Дин.- Хм, действительно интересно,- пробормотал Шерлок, широким шагом направляясь к джипу.

- Ты о чем? – Джон догнал друга.

- Эти двое не местные.

- Туристы. И что? Мало ли тут туристов – все-таки тут есть этот пес.

- Ты как всегда смотрел и ничего не увидел, Джон. Акцент!

- И что с ним? Они американцы, если ты об этом.

Шерлок с легкой усмешкой взглянул на друга и сел на водительское место.

- Хорошо,- похвалил он.- Что еще?

- Странные парни, но кто в наше время нормален?- философски заметил Джон.

- И все? – сразу поскучнел Шерлок.- Они отлично владеют практически любым оружием – холодное, огнестрельное. Одежда истрепана – у них практически нет времени на себя, они все в работе. Денег, впрочем, тоже нет – случайные заработки, скорее всего азартные игры. Они не трудоустроены и у обоих странные татуировки.

- А откуда?..

- У младшего брата заметил.

- Брата? Так они?..

- Дин – старший брат, Сэм – младший, давно потеряли родителей, первой погибла мать, воспитывал отец, но воспитание – слово слишком сильное.

- И как ты?..

- Дин заботится о брате так, как заботится старший ребенок о младшем, когда лишается матери. Это профессиональные убийцы, Джон, но они не опасны.

- Профе… То есть как это не опасны?

- Только если ты не оборотень или призрак.

- Что?!

- Сайт, который они просматривали. Что-то паранормальное. Думаю, они охотятся на призраков.

- Бред какой-то. Призраков не существует.

- Интересно, привела ли их сюда собака или что-то еще, связанное с Генри Найтом?- Шерлок уже задумался и почти погрузился в себя, выводя машину на дорогу.

- Бэрримор какой-то нервный, тебе не показалось?- Дин откинулся на спинку стула, расслабив мышцы и глядя вдаль.- Солдафон.

- Мы проникли на секретный военный объект, чего ты от него ждал? Чудо, что не пристрелил,- Сэм быстро работал на компьютере, осматривая открывающиеся страницы.- Генетика, скрещивание видов.

- Да,- кивнул Дин,- генетика может вывести тварей почище вампиров. Есть зацепки?

- Неподалеку гримпенское минное поле и овраг Дьюэра, можно проверить, именно там находили следы собаки.

- Собаки, собаки…- повторил Дин.- Ненавижу собак. И кошек терпеть не могу.

Сэм возражать не стал – он-то собак любил, в детстве даже неделю наслаждался компанией лабрадора, но один вид друзей человека он бы точно видеть не захотел. Хотя… именно этих тварей даже он не назвал бы ни друзьями, ни тем более не захотел бы встретиться нос к носу поздно ночью.

- Думаешь, взорвать эту собаку на минном поле? Думаешь, они… она… она взорвется?

- Никогда не пробовал, но у меня есть уникальный шанс,- улыбнулся Дин.- Чертово пиво, моча какая- то,- он отставил стакан.- И ни одной мало-мальски симпатичной девчонки. Одни педики – та парочка, кудрявый купидончик и его дружок чего стоят.

Сэм дернул уголком губ и принялся за поиск.

Выступать было решено под покровом ночи, когда ни один турист в здравом уме не полез бы в лес и на минное поле. Впрочем, Дин сильно сомневался в способности англичан мыслить здраво – те восторженные идиоты в деревне явно были не прочь пощекотать себе нервы. Ладно бы домой живыми вернулись, тупицы несчастные, хотя… обычно твари нападают на тех, кто совершил сделку и чей срок пришел, на прочих псам было положить с прибором, так что все остальные были в относительной безопасности, если только и тут не завелась шайка веселых оборотней или вендиго. Это же другая страна, тут и твари могут быть другими, о которых в родной Америке и слыхом не слыхивали.

Проверив запасы серебра, святой воды, железа, соли и для очистки совести увешавшись оружием, Винчестеры ступили в чащу леса.

- Может, стоило позвать Каса?- шепотом спросил Сэм, крадучись как кошка.

- Звал – не явился,- ответил Дин, крутя головой чуть ли не на триста шестьдесят градусов.- Тварь видели здесь, так что… кстати, если это местный вид, как считаешь, они по деревьям лазать умеют? Может, они хотя бы поменьше наших?

- В местных новостях сказано, что собака большая.

- Имел я дело как-то с такой охрененной тварью – волкодав покажется блохой,- вспомнил Дин.

- Где?

- Кроули свистнул. Думал, мне конец.

Сэм понимающе кивнул, хотя знал, что брат этого не увидит. Столько времени прошло, а у него самого поджилки тряслись каждый раз, как только Сэм вспоминал тех псов, которых натравила на Дина Лилит. Могло ли быть еще страшнее?

Без фонариков было сложно, но оба Винчестера прекрасно ориентировались на местности, изучив ее днем. Кто знает, как эти твари могли отреагировать на свет? Чего понапрасну дергать льва за хвост?

- Может, просто перевертыши или оборотни?- предположил Сэм.

- Очень бы хотелось в это верить. Раз-два и поедем домой. Меня раздражает эта местность.

- Кто-то идет!- шепнул Сэм, моментально прилипнув к дереву.

- Чертовы туристы!- почти беззвучно шепнул и Дин, так же слившись с местностью.

Мимо бодро прошагал знакомый кудрявый мужчина, следом за которым спешил лопоухий тип.

- Вы в самом деле думаете ее найти? – спросил лопоухий.

- Надеюсь, что повезет,- пророкотал первый, не заметив Винчестеров.

Когда парочка ушла вперед, Сэм отлепился от дерева и подошел к брату.

- А эти тут что забыли?- риторически поинтересовался Дин.- Чертовы туристы, не сидится им дома. Откуда только берутся самоубийцы?

- Может, это ученые? – предположил Сэм.

- Ты видел пальтишко этого купидончика? А машину? И какого черта они везде за нами таскаются?

- Но это могло быть простое совпадение.

- И на базе Баскервилль? Сомневаюсь. Это точно не охотники – купидончик слишком изнеженный тип, ничего тяжелее вилки в руках не держал, а его друг определенно военный.

- Этот?

- Другой. Кстати, по-моему, самый адекватный из этой парочки, даже не пошел сюда ночью.

В тот же миг раздался жуткий потусторонний вой и короткий вскрик.

Винчестеры рванули на звук, включив фонарики.

Парочка – кудрявый и лопоухий беспомощно топталась внизу оврага, а рычание и вой раздавались сверху.

- Сэм, мочи тварь!- заорал Дин, открыв пальбу по невидимой собаке.- Эй, внизу, шевелите задницами! Выбирайтесь оттуда! Сэм, соль!

Рык раздавался все ближе.

- Кас!- заорал Дин снова.- Кас, у нас ЧП! Ты срочно нужен!

- Боже мой, боже мой, боже мой!- повторял лопоухий, не в силах сдвинуться с места.

- Кас!

- Я здесь, Дин,- из ниоткуда появился ангел.

- Кас, забери этих придурков!- крикнул Дин.- Сэм, вниз! – скомандовал он брату, прыжками опускаясь на дно оврага, прямо в какой-то беловатый туман.

Один жест ангела и вся компания тут же оказалась в номере Винчестеров.

Сэм мгновенно вытащил из кармана рюкзака соль и принялся засыпать все двери и окна, пока Дин приводил в чувство лопоухого, не вовремя норовившего грохнуться в обморок.

- Кто из вас продал душу? – орал Дин, все еще слыша собачий вой за окнами.- Отвечайте, если хотите жить!

- Боже мой, боже мой…- как заведенный повторял лопоухий, в ужасе глядя на ангела.

Кудрявый так и вовсе впал в ступор, хорошо, что ненадолго.

- Куда, псих! Стоять!- Дин перехватил рванувшего британца как раз в тот момент, когда тот резко пришел в себя, будто включился, и подлетел к двери.

- Джон! Там остался Джон! – руки мужчины подрагивали, а светлые глаза были безумны.

- Кас, поможешь? – обернулся к ангелу Сэм. Ангел тут же исчез.

Кудрявый почему-то не захотел ждать и рискнул открыть дверь снова, на что Дин отреагировал единственно верным способом – отправил ненормального героя в нокаут.

- Шерлок!- появившийся ангел отпустил уже знакомого военного и тот, не раздумывая, выхватил пистолет и направил его в Дина.- Что вы с ним сделали? Кто вы?

- Боже мой, боже мой… - как фон повторял лопоухий молодой мужчина, дрожа с головы до ног и не отрывая глаз от Кастиила.- НЕТ! – вырвался у него вопль чистого ужаса, перед тем, как ангел протянул к его лбу руку и коснулся пальцами, отправив беднягу в сон.

- Э, приятель, успокойся,- Дин так же не стал церемониться и на всякий случай взял единственного разумного человека на прицел.- Твой дружок в норме, но он спятил.

- Кто вы такие? – зло прорычал тип, целясь в Дина.

- Ты продал душу дьяволу? – спросил нависший над невысоким человеком Сэм, нарисовавшись сзади.

Стоило только британцу взглянуть на Сэма и нервы не выдержали – раздался выстрел, Дин повалился на пол, Кас мгновенно очутился рядом с англичанином и усыпил его.

- Чертовы психи,- прохрипел Дин, зажимая рану.- Спасаешь их, а они еще стреляют.

- Я помогу,- Кас коснулся своего человека и Дин тут же поморщился – боли не было, но каждый раз тело выдавало нервную дрожь фантомной боли, хотя что такое простая рана от пули по сравнению с сорока годами в аду.

- И что теперь делать? – Сэм немного растерянно оглядел поверженных жертв спасательной операции.

- Этого буйного лучше связать,- кивнул на кудрявого Дин, - остальные вроде не такие ненормальные. Кас, кто из них продал душу? Кас? Опять слинял! Жопа с перьями, чтоб ему…

Если бы Джон мог хоть что- то понять в произошедшем – сперва крик, он помчался, ломая ветки деревьев на голос, потом пальба, жуткий, леденящий душу вой, крики, потом все стихло и он как будто остался один на один с тем, что не мог увидеть. А потом стало и вовсе странно – кто-то или что-то схватило его, мелькнула какая-то вспышка и вот он уже в каком-то помещении, Шерлок на полу без сознания, Генри почти в истерике, а на самого Джона нападает тот знакомый американец и несет какой-то бред про души. Если бы Джон мог вернуть все вспять, он бы пристрелил всех сразу, особенно этого зеленоглазого. Тот высоченный был не настолько опасен, но то, что сделал третий, которого Джон толком не разглядел, напугало до дрожи. Если не пришельцы, то те люди с базы – кто еще может отключить прикосновением.

Очнулся Джон только тогда, когда ощутил прикосновение ко лбу.

- Мне пришлось,- виновато сообщил синеглазый мужчина в кое-как завязанном галстуке.

- Очухался, - к нему подошел тот самый тип, в которого Джон выстрелил.

- Я Вас…

- Если бы мне платили каждый раз, когда в меня стреляли, я был бы сказочно богат. Буйствовать не будешь?

- Кто вы? Что вы сделали? Почему ты жив? – Джон готов был порвать наглого типа голыми руками, вот только руки были связаны.

- Развяжу, если не будешь делать глупости,- пообещал тип.

- Не буду.

- Сомневаюсь, но поверю на слово,- мужчина потянулся к веревкам и Джон ударил его лбом в нос.

- Да что ж это такое! – взвыл тот.

- Послушайте, выслушайте нас!- высоченный широкоплечий парень – молодой, на вид ровесник Шерлока – поднял руки.- Э… сэр, мы не причиним Вам вреда, но нам нужны ответы на вопросы.

- Что с Шерлоком и Генри? – спросил Джон, дергаясь в путах – крепкие узлы, не развязать!

- Шерлок? Который из них Шерлок? Это ник такой? – тот, которому Джон сломал нос и которого коснулся синеглазый, каким-то образом вправив повреждения и даже стерев кровь, подошел ближе.

- Это имя. Шерлок Холмс, я Джон Уотсон.

- Ну да, а я тогда король Артур, а это Гвиневра,- кивнул зеленоглазый на высокого парня.

- Дин, перестань, ты же пугаешь его,- попросил высоченный.- Мы Дин и Сэм Винчестеры, мы охотники, а это Кас, Кастиил, ангел.

- Охотники? Вы пришельцы? – Джон продолжал незаметно дергать веревки – нет, бесполезно, эти парни профи.

- Мы не пришельцы, нас сюда перенес Кас,- пояснил широкоплечий Сэм. – Слушайте, мы просто пытались вас всех спасти.

- От собаки?

- От адского пса, если точнее,- вставил Дин.

- Дин, мне нужно идти,- напряженно произнес тот, кого представили как ангела.

- Кас, но ты нужен… Кас!

Джон вздернул брови – только что человек стоял перед ним и вот уже исчез со странным звуком, как будто хлопнули невидимые крылья. Ангел, говорите?

- Он в самом деле ангел,- добавил Сэм.- Очень хороший ангел и наш друг.

- Адский пес? – снова повторил Джон, силясь понять, где издевка, а где правда.

- Неприятная тварь, которая появляется тогда, когда нужно забрать душу того, кто заключил сделку десять лет назад на перекрестке с одним говнюком по имени Кроули, - выдал Дин. – Кто из вас это сделал – ты, твой кудрявый дружок или этот с ушами?

Джон огляделся – Генри лежал на одной кровати в глубокой отключке, Шерлок был распят на второй в позе морской звезды и так же крепко привязан веревками. Стены были расписаны какими-то символами, у двери и на окнах что-то белело.

- Защита от адских псов,- пояснил Дин, поймав оценивающий взгляд.- Слушай, приятель, Кас сказал, что нам надо сюда смотаться, найти тварь, замочить, а потом можно вернуться к привычной жизни, так что если ты не против, я тебя развяжу и вместе решим, за каким чертом кто-то из вас продал душу. Лады?

Джон с трудом кивнул, все еще думая о ненормальности похитителей.

Сэм очень осторожно отвязал веревки и Джон, не мешкая ни секунды, рванул к Шерлоку.

- Отвяжите его!- он мог бы и сам, но очень не хотелось снова оказаться поверженным.- И верните оружие.

- Чувак, оружие – это святое, но давай без самодеятельности,- Дин дернул плечом, но пистолет так и не вернул.- И отвязывать твоего голубка мы не будем – он буйный псих.

- Он не псих!- вскипел Джон. – Он гений! Он гениальный сыщик!

- Гений – не гений, а ломанулся тебя искать, я уж думал, пес его сжует и не подавится, так что пусть полежит, отдохнет.

- А Генри?

- Этот домовой эльф? Кас его отключил из жалости. Парень сильно перенервничал – так недалеко и до нервного срыва. Хилые вы тут какие-то, хотя смелые,- добавил Дин.

Сэм уже не стал следить за Джоном и вернулся к раскрытому ноутбуку.

- Что вам от нас нужно? – спросил Джон, не надеясь на честный ответ.

- Я уже сказал – узнать, кто из вас скорешился с Кроули или с кем- то из его шайки,- ответил Дин.

- Да кто такой Кроули? – снова начал закипать Джон.

- Демон. Был просто мелким гаденышем, стал Королем ада. Та еще тварь, уж поверь. Так вот, кто-то из вас, девочки, продал этому говнюку душу. Что хоть просили – золота, ума, женщин? Твой дружок-купидончик, говоришь, чуть ли не Шерлок Холмс?

- Он и есть Шерлок Холмс!

- Тезка,- бросил через плечо Сэм.- Слушай, Дин, нашел статью о призрачной собаке – что-то вроде местной легенды. Кстати, те военные на базе как раз занимаются генетикой. Может, их рук дело?

- Они выводят адских псов? Если пронюхает Кроули, тут будет вечеринка с пивом и шлюхами. Эй, доктор Уотсон, - позвал Дин Джона. Тот, не отходя от кровати с привязанным другом, обернулся,- ты что-то знаешь о той базе – Баскервилль?

- Там проводят генетические эксперименты. Мы потому сюда и приехали – найти чертовую собаку, которая сводит с ума Генри Найта… эльфа,- Джон обреченно кивнул на спящего Генри.

- Так, значит, приехали навестить эльфа,- повторил Дин.- Ты не производишь впечатления любителя торгов с демоном. Или любишь целоваться с мужиками?

- Не люблю. Я не гей.

- Наша гвардия! А дружок твой как?

- Шерлок… ему это не интересно.

Дин округлил глаза, Сэм перестал печатать.

- Серьезно? Надо б их с Касом подружить и отправить на пару в бордель,- решил старший Винчестер.- Ладно, и что эта фея-девственница могла бы попросить у демона, как думаешь?

- Прекрати оскорблять моего друга! – Джон сжал кулаки. Все-таки он солдат, а Шерлок – друг. Что он такого сделал, что его испугались и связали?

- Да ладно, как скажешь, храбрый портняжка! – поднял руки Дин. – Подождем, когда купидончик очухается, потом допросим, а пока посидите эту ночь здесь.

- А это что?- кивнул Джон на что-то белое у двери.

- Соль. Не убивает, но задерживает адских псов,- Сэм махнул рукой.- Слушай, ты можешь нам помочь? Ты же местный.

- Я не местный.

- Ты из этой страны, у вас тут своя нечисть, так что нам нужна помощь.

- А что, ангел, не может убить пса?

Братья переглянулись.

- Как-то не спрашивали, да и Кас занят. У него там гражданская война и все такое,- ответил Дин.

- Что, Армагеддон не состоялся? – пошутил Джон и удивился, увидев вытянутые лица братьев Винчестер.

- Мы в некотором смысле ему помешали случиться, так что давай без трепа,- наконец, выдал Дин. – Не трясись, полежит твоя Белоснежка, придет в себя и перестанет драться.

- Вы его плохо знаете,- чуть улыбнулся Джон, подсев к Сэму и вглядываясь в картинки на мониторе ноутбука.

Шерлок трясся так, что руки едва могли удержать стакан с виски. Псы не шебуршились, что было странно, вой стих, зато гнев детектива, обрушившийся на обоих Винчестеров, Генри и даже ни в чем не повинного Джона был ужасен.

Охарактеризовав обоих братьев как идиотов, приплюсовав к характеристике еще с дюжину нелицеприятных эпитетов, Шерлок наконец выдохнул, трясясь с головы до ног точно в лихорадке.

- Н-да, дело дрянь, девочки,- решил Дин, узнав, что Шерлок не совершал сделок на перекрестке десять лет назад.- Выходит, это ваш дружок Генри нашалил? Черт, Кас его долбанул так, что теперь парень проспит неделю.

Шерлок набычился, глядя на рослого Сэма как на личного врага.

- Слушай, расскажи, что ты видел?- обратился Сэм к детективу.

- Ничего,- пробурчал тот.

- От ничего так не трясутся,- заметил Дин.- Давай уже, не ломайся, мы и не такое слышали и видели.

- Я уже сказал – я ничего не видел!- повысил голос Шерлок.

- Вот задница упрямая,- прошептал Дин брату. Тот покачал головой, не одобряя слова брата.

- А кто тогда кричал? – обратился к другу уже Джон.

- Генри. И я хочу уйти отсюда.

- Э, нет, чувак,- остановил его Дин.- Забудь. Посидишь ночь тут, утром свалишь, куда захочешь. Видал я последствия самонадеянности – ошметки плоти выглядят невкусно.

- Я могу сделать то же самое в своем номере.

- А до него тебя охранять как британскую корону? Сиди тут, гений.

Шерлок опасно сузил глаза.

Винчестеры ему не нравились, хотя интриговали до одурения и внешним видом, и тем, что говорила дедукция. Профессионалы, хладнокровные убийцы, пережили столько, что хватило бы на роту солдат – Джону, наверное, такого и не снилось. Сэм более мягок характером, Дин – смелый, отчаянный. Сэм умен, Дин полагается на интуицию, оба говорят на латыни как на втором родном языке, знают немало способов убить всевозможных тварей потустороннего мира, неоднократно умирали, воскресали… словом, Шерлок, если бы мог, непременно выяснил бы еще немало интересного, но его предало и тело, и разум.

- Так что ты видел, Шерлок?- терпеливо спросил Сэм.

- Хаунда. Гигантского хаунда. Это обман, этого не было…

- Мне говоришь,- перебил Дин.- Слушай, ты не трясись, хотя вообще-то стоило бы – адских псов просто так не увидишь, так что это, скорее всего, очень плохой признак, если ты его видел.

- Почему?- Шерлок поднял голову, вглядевшись в глаза охотника перед собой.

Дин дернул плечом.

- Если ты его видел, значит, это ты заключил сделку десять лет назад и теперь твоя жизнь под угрозой. Джон его не видел, Генри, вероятно, тоже.

- Вероятно?! Вы усыпили его! Генри видел этого пса, мы поэтому и здесь!

- Чувак, ты хаунда видел? – Дин подвинул ноутбук так, чтобы было видно монитор с изображением собаки.- Эта кроха не оставит таких отпечатков лап и не станет задирать людей.

- Но есть же Баскервилль,- вставил Джон, до этого предпочитавший молчать и не вмешиваться. – Там проводят генетические эксперименты, мы же теперь все это знаем.

- Джон, адских псов в лабораториях не выводят,- ответил Сэм. – И видеть их может тот, кто скоро умрет. Очень скоро.

Джон перевел взгляд на невозмутимого Шерлока. Невозмутимого ли? Того трясло как щепку в бурю на волнах океана, взгляд был безумным, глаза влажными от трудно сдерживаемых слез, а руки так и ходили ходуном. Обычно хладнокровный детектив выглядел очень неважно.

- И сколько еще нам здесь сидеть? – спросил Джон охотников. – Не можем же мы здесь торчать вечно?

- Вечно не нужно,- ответил Сэм.- Пересидите ночь, а там…

В дверь постучали.

- Они умеют стучаться?- шепнул Дин.- Очешуеть у вас страна – чертовы твари и те воспитанные.

- Мистер Винчестер?- спросил голос по ту сторону двери.

- Они еще и говорят,- поразился Дин, отодвинув брата и кивнув на Шерлока, бесшумно подбираясь к двери.- Какого черта?- громко спросил он.

- Истинный джентльмен,- фыркнул Джон из-за могучей спины Сэма.

- Это Флетчер, мистер Винчестер,- отозвался гость.

- Дин, я узнал, кто…- Кас появился рядом, но закончить фразу не успел.

Произошедшее случилось так оглушительно быстро, что никто и моргнуть не успел.

Стоило Дину открыть дверь, как Флетчер заметил ангела, мгновенно коснулся нарисованного на стене кровавого знака, от которого Кастиил исчез, Дин вскинул револьвер, Сэм достал свой обрез, а как фон для картины ужаса раздался грозный рык и последовавший за этим очень некрасивый сюжет. Флетчер, заорав, рухнул на пол, отползая в номер, но не успел – прямо на нем начали появляться громадные раны от невероятных размеров когтей, раздирая плоть в лохмотья.

Оба Винчестера открыли огонь по невидимой твари, но та, воя от боли, продолжала кровавое пиршество. Лишь когда с жертвой было покончено, пес исчез, оставив в номере лужи черной крови.

- Твою же ж мать, Британия!- заорал Дин.- Какого черта он вообще…

- Дин, нам пора,- явившийся слишком быстро ангел коснулся наполовину оглушенного ужасом и шоком Джона, следом в глубокий сон последовал вскочивший Шерлок, а Винчестеры, даже не успев глазом моргнуть, оказались дома.

- Какого!.. Кас, что это вообще было? Ты что творишь? – взвился Дин, наступая на ангела.

- Вы выполнили миссию, спасли невинную душу,- невозмутимо ответил ангел.- Я поправил историю, теперь все в порядке.

- В порядке? Там какой-то хмырь тебя запульнул как мячик для пинг-понга, а потом его покрошили в фарш, это по-твоему в порядке? – Дин округлил глаза. Сэм молча хмурил брови, отходя от короткого, но жестокого боя.

- Меня не запульнули… как мячик,- повторил Кас.- Знак был неточен, я улетел недалеко. Тем не менее, миссия выполнена.

- Слушай, не делай так больше,- предупредил Дин.- И почему ты сам тогда не мог защитить… Кстати, а кого мы вообще защищали?

- Генри Найта. Чистая душа.

- А этот купидошка с кудряшками что, демон? А Джон?

- Они не важны, а я не мог вмешаться, на все есть причины.

- Пути Господа и так далее? Кас, ты знаешь, куда я сам тебя пошл… Вот срань пернатая!- Дин всплеснул руками, когда ангел, не дослушав, исчез.

- Но все же хорошо кончилось, да? – спросил Сэм брата.- Не для Флетчера, но для парней.

- Откуда Флетчер вообще знал про символ? – задумчиво спросил Дин, постукивая себя пальцем по губам.- И почему пес не напал сразу? Чего Кас вообще там нафинтил? Ты у парней телефончик, случаем, не взял? – обернулся он к брату.

- Не было времени,- извинился Сэм.- Думаю, можно проверить по Сети, может, что-то найду.

- Моя детка!- вспомнил Дин, выбежав из дома.

Сэм открыл ноутбук и набрал в поисковике известную фамилию сыщика, пару минут полюбовался на картинки, на знакомые с детства фразы, после чего закрыл крышку компьютера, развалился на кровати и улыбнулся.

Если Дин узнает, что они снова попали в параллельный мир, он будет в ярости. Шерлок Холмс был всего лишь персонажем одного писателя, впрочем… Чак тоже писал рассказы про сверхъестественное, где героями книжек были Винчестеры, но ведь то пророк, а то вымышленный персонаж. Хотя все лучше, чем быть черт знает каким актеришкой по фамилии Падалеки и видеть Каса, который и не Кас вовсе. Хотя не-Руби как жена очень даже ничего.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул.

- Черт знает что, - возвестил вернувшийся Дин с кусочком чего-то белого.- Ты взгляни, что я нашел,- он кинул бумажку брату.

- Адрес сайта? – округлил глаза тот. Поднявшись и вернувшись к ноутбуку.- Но я все проверил – его же не…

- Его «не» что? – прищурился Дин.- Так, мне надо выпить, а то сблюю. Холмс – чертов купидошка, Уотсон – хоббит. Что еще? И кто такой Генри Найт?

- Слушай, я нашел… только не кипятись,- Сэм помахал рукой брату.

- Что еще? Все-таки параллельный мир, да? Я знал это! – Дин подошел ближе.

- Нет… Да… Не в этом дело. Смотри – Марк Гетисс… он написал про собаку. Это была просто собака, Дин. Думаешь?..

- Пророк,- хором закончили братья, безмолвно глядя на статью и фотографию улыбающегося мужчины.

- Им бы с Чаком на пару работать, они бы…- начал Сэм.

- Нет уж,- перебил Дин.- Чак – свой, а этот… знаешь, я не очень-то доверяю тем, кто пялит мужиков. Если этот кудрявый купидошка с его сладким дружком – его лап дело, я не желаю иметь с ними буквально никаких отношений. Мне надо очень много выпить! – решил Дин, присосавшись прямо к горлышку бутылки.

Шерлок уверенно вел машину по дороге в Дартмур. Рядом сидел Джон, не отрывая глаз от компьютера.

- Что ты читаешь?- спросил Шерлок.

- Книгу. Карвер Эдлунд. Настоящее имя Чак Ширли. Не читал?

- Нет. Что пишет?

- Мистические истории о двух братьях Винчестерах, сражающихся с нечистью.

- Мистика, магия, вампиры и оборотни? – презрительно фыркнул Шерлок.- Джон, этого не существует, всему непонятному есть логическое обоснование.

- А ангелы и демоны тоже не существуют?

- Был фильм такой.

- Шерлок!

Джон покачал головой, погружаясь в мир охоты на вампиров, отваги, крови и ангелов. Впереди была долгая дорога, расследование с участием какой-то непонятной собаки-хаунда, довольно-таки тесное соседство с лучшим другом и ни одного оборотня. Какие уж тут оборотни, когда генетика может вытворить что угодно?

Джон с некоей завистью взглянул на картинку страшенного адского пса – вот уж точно не хаунд. Оно и к лучшему.


End file.
